The Jewel of friendship
by Chiridreams
Summary: Hiya! This is a ficcy that I had to write for school, so it's kinda short! Two girls enter a mysterious book...will they stay there? or will they complete the heartbroken task and go home?Complete!
1. Don't open glowing, red books!

Chiri's Note; Well, I had to do this for a report in school, so I might as well send it to here. Ok, Ok!! I'll break it up to more than one chapter!! -_-;; well, ja ne!  
  
************Chapter one************  
  
The Friday school bell of the Granite Bay High school echoed through the  
halls signaling that class was over until January. It was silent for a moment until yelling along with cheering was heard as the front doors burst open. Teenagers ran down the steps chatting to their friends about their  
plans for the break. The last the leave the forgotten building were two teenage girls. One quiet, with shoulder-length hazel-nut hair along with beautiful, deep, sea blue eyes. The other chatting loudly to her friend had short dirty blonde hair along with a few freckles here and there. What most attracting about her was her bright, green, curious eyes that always seemed  
to be watching someone or something.  
  
"So, whatcha gonna do over the break, Kouran?" the green eyed girl finally asked. "Well." the girl called Kouran replied, "I was thinking about checking out a book on Ancient China at the library and working on it over the break, what about you, Yume?" Yume gave her a strange look before answering  
  
"You're way obsessed with that place, and I have no clue what I'll do, probably nothing." It was Kouran's turn to give her friend a look and dully replied "Lets all pray that you don't loose too much memory." The girls laughed before heading over to the Granite Bay Library, just two blocks away. The walk there was quiet, as silent as a night in the forest. The two girls were lost in their own thoughts now.  
  
As soon as the enormous library came in sight, Kouran immediately snapped back to reality. She watched her friend quietly as they reached the tall, stony steps. As they walked up reaching the front, glass doors, Kouran waved her hand in front of her dazed friend's face trying to snap her back to reality. "Earth to Yume, Earth to Yume?" Kouran whispered to her friend in a small, alien-like voice. Moments later, Yume finally broke out of her dreamy trance, along with giving her friend an annoyed look. Kouran giggled. "We've reached the library, comrade" Kouran ordered in an orderly voice, pointing at the front doors. Her friend rolled her eyes and replied "Whatever." The girls entered the building as quietly as their feet could take them. The glass, cold doors closed giving the girls a rush of peace. It felt like another world here. No loud noises. No screaming or shouting, just the comforting silence and the famillar scent of the new and old books.  
  
As they walked past the tall shelves covered with big, small, colorful books, their tennis shoes echoed against the wood of the hard, cold floor. Minutes passed as they soon reached their destination. The golden "History" sign hung above their heads as they entered the ale, searching for books on Ancient China.  
  
Yume sighed. 'It's been over an hour!' Then something caught her eye. She grinned mischiefly. "Kouran?" Yume asked innocently.  
  
Kouran stopped searching, then gave her friend a suspicious look. 'Uh-Oh' "What's it this time, Yume?" Kouran asked her, raising her eyebrow. Yume pointed at the door marked "Restricted Section."  
  
"Lets explore!" Yume told her friend excitingly. Before Louran sould disagree, Yume was already dragging her to the room and about to turn the knob. Kouran pouted, but knew she was defeated. She sighed and entered the room after her friend.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Kouran as she ran over touching and examining each book. "I wonder why it was marked restricted" Yume asked herself. Along the top shelf, a dusty, red book caught Kouran's eye. She then felt an urge to reach out and tough it, opening it and reading what it held. 'It looks like it's glowing.' She hesitated, but picked it up and read the title. "The Universe of the Four Gods" she whispered. "Yume, come over here!" Kouran quietly yelled to her friend who was looking at some books behind her.  
  
"What?" was the reply before she also went over to her friend. Kouran held up the book, the sunlight from the window reflecting on the old, dusty, red book. Yume gave it a long, hard look, before smiling, and saying "Well, read it, Kouran!" Nervously, Kouran touched the cover, carefully lifting it, to the first page and read. "This is a story of two girls who discover friendship and love. The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will experience the girls' lives and have powers granted to them. Because...the story begins and becomes real. The moment the first page is turned." The girls looked up and their eyes met. "Should we try it?" Kouran asked her friend nervously. "I guess so, I mean, what could happen?" was her reply. After a few moments, Kouran's trembling hand touched the edge of the soft surface...and turned.  
  
been over an hour!'r heads as they entered the ale, searching for books on Ancient China. oes echoed againts A red light flashed from the book as the girls felt themselves being stretched and somehow, pushed into the pages of the book! They screamed, but it was too late, and they were unheard.  
  
Yeah, short for chapter one, but that's as good as I could cut and still leave suspence..no-one's reading this, huh? -_-.*echo* ok.well, ja ne! 


	2. Whoa hello hunks!

Chiri's Note: Nothin to say, except enjoy, and GOMEN for the really short chapter!! ;(((  
  
Sitting on a small grassy hill in Konan were three of the seven celestrial warriors of Suzaku, the god of the South. The red-headed bandit, Tasuki, the blue-haired monk, Chichiri, and floating peacefully above them was Nuriko. Even though dead, he still hung with his best friends. The three quietly watched as the sun slowly disappear behind the mountain's tip, leaving only a warm, pink trail. Chichiri's bangs blew lazily in the wind as a bright red light erupted from the sky.  
  
As soon as it ended, screams were heard. The three warriors looked up to see two girls falling from the sky! None could react, due to their shock. Nuriko watched as each of the girls landed on his poor friends. He chuckled, floating silently over, to help them up. As he got closer, he stopped to study the mysterious girls. The one on the helpless monk had smooth, hazel-nut hair with deep, sea blue eyes. Nuriko sensed a calmness from her, completely opposite of her friend.  
  
The girl on the poor bandit had short dirty brown hair with large, bright, green eyes. He sensed an active, hyper presence from the other girl. Chichiri was already helping the blue-eyed girl up, and they were now chatting and talking to each other. He went over to Tasuki, who was now having a fight with the green-eyed girl. 'They seemed to be having a death glare contest' Nuriko rolled his eyes as he went up to his bandit friend, thus, giving him a good whack on the head.  
  
"Not even two minutes, and you're already having a fight with our guests!" Nuriko told his friend, teasingly. Tasuki rolled his eyes, looking over to Chichiri who was chatting with the other strange girl.  
  
"Now" Tasuki replied, facing the two girls, "Would you mind telling me why you're here?" the seishi now looked at the girls, Yume looked at Kouran. Kouran gave her friend an annoyed look, before standing up and explaining to the seishi exactly how they got here. The seishi nodded at times, frowned at times, while Tasuki just gave the girls one of his famous death glares.  
  
When she finished, Chichiri sighed. "Guess we have to go see Taiitsukun again, na no da.." He said before he invited the girls inside the palace for a good night sleep, and dinner. "Here we go, again." Tasuki told himself, yawning, "I thought Miaka was enough.."  
  
"Well, I guess the gods didn't want us to live a boring life, and gave us another adventure" Nuriko told his friend sarcastically. The two seishi chuckled before, also, heading to the palace for a good night sleep.  
  
The next day was slow, but funny. The first to awake was Nuriko. He floated around the deserted palace bored, until he came up with a way to wake up his friends. He peeked inside a room to find Kouran still sleeping, and grinned. Quietly, he flew over to her bed, and bent down. He grinned, and then pulled opened Kouran's left eyelid, and yelling at the top of his lungs "Kouran, wake up!!!" She screamed. Her scream echoed through the halls, causing the seishi and Yume to wake up. They immediately jumped out of bed and ran to her room. They all stopped in front of her door as they heard a laugh coming from inside.  
  
"Nuriko!! Why'd you do that?!" "Do what? No-one was awake! I was so bored!" "Why'd it have to be me?!" "Well, you were the closest one, and I couldn't resist!" "Nuriko!!!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped as his two friends burst out laughing. "That's the morning Kouran for you!" Yume yelled as she opened the door. Inside, was a sight. Kouran was standing at the foot of her bed looking pissed off, while Nuriko hung to her right laughing his head off.  
  
"Well, looks like you're all acquainted" a voice replied. They all looked up to see Taiitsukun, the Creator of the Four Gods, floating above their heads. The girls and Tasuki screamed. "AHH! What is that ugly thing?!" Yume yelled, as Kouran stopped and looked at Taiitsukun.  
  
"Y-You can't be Taiitsukun, can you?" she asked quietly as Taiitsukun took out a mallet and gave the screaming couple a good whack.  
  
"Actually, she is, na no da.." Chichiri answered as he watched Kouran's pale.  
  
"Now, since you all have calmed down, let me explain why these two girls are here" Taiitsukun told them, gesturing her hand toward the two girls. The seishi and girls waited patiently as Taiitsukun explained. "I don't know how you girls have appeared here, for that is for Suzaku to know, but I do know why you're here" she paused, then looked at the surviving seishi, and all they've gone through. She sighed and continued "Chichiri, Tasuki, Nuriko, to bring forever peace to this land and to our world, forever, you must do one more task. That is why Kouran and Yume are here." She watched as the seishi's expression's change, but continued.  
  
"I don't know it all, but what Suzaku himself has told me. You five have to find a small, but powerful jewel hidden in a place I can not say. It will appear when you discover the truth about life. " She watched as confused looks swiped over each of her children's faces. "Oh, and one more thing" the wise Creator touched Kouran and Yume's foreheads, gently, causing red symbols to glow from their foreheads. "This will awaken your powers, and help you on your journey" was all, before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
A week after the creator's appearance, something came up. The girls were outside testing their powers as usual, when Chichiri came out as happy as ever, holding a scroll. He had been spending his time in the library, looking for any information on jewels. "Look what I found, no da!" he yelled happily to his friends, while waving the scroll in the air. All four gathered around him as he read. "There is a legend in Konan that has been passed on for many generations. It is about the mysterious Mt. Sayonara. Legend has it that there is a demon at the top, guarding some sort of magical jewel that gives eternal life. Many men have gone up there to seek the jewel and destroy the evil monster, but none returned. It lies in South of Konan, far where none can see it." The five looked up as Chichiri finished.  
  
"That sounds way freaky" Yume whispered. Kouran looked at her before finally saying "I guess we have no other choice, huh?"  
  
She looked over to Chichiri who replied "Hai, no da. The thing that freaks me out is that it's called "Mt. Sayonara. Why do you think it's called that, na no da?" He put on a freaked out face causing everyone to laugh or chuckle.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe 'cause everyone who goes up there doesn't come back, so it's like saying "good bye" to who ever goes" Tasuki said looking up to the sky, staring South. Everyone let out a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, end of chapter 2.. *echo* I'm really getting pissed of that echo in here.*echo* *pulls out a mallet and starts chasing the echo* ja ne! 


	3. Taiitsukun?

Chiri's Note: Cahpter 3 up!! Okay, this voice has been bugging me for wekks, so I'll do it.  
  
I don't own anyone, except for Kouran, unfortunately.. Kouran: what do you mean by that?!?! *grinz* *runs after blue-haired monk* ja ne!  
  
****************************Chapter 3**********************  
  
"Off to Mt. Sayonara tomorrow, then" Nuriko replied, "another adventure! Man, I haven't had one for so long!" He grinned, putting an arm around each of his seishi friends, that he spent his life with. As Chichiri went to his room to have some rest, Yume and Kouran continued practicing. Then, accidentally, Kouran sent a water ball at Tasuki, as she was trying make "something" shoot out of them, and succeeded.  
  
Tasuki shot 5 feet into the air and landed on his head, as he met the hard, grassy surface. Everyone immediately cracked up. Tasuki stood up, rubbing his head where a bump was starting to form. "What was that for?!" he yelled to the laughing girl. "Sorry!" Kouran replied, holding her sides, "it was an accident!!"  
  
After half an hour, Nuriko finally made Tasuki calm down. They also discovered, as Kouran practiced with her powers a little more that Kouran could control water, and other magic spells using chi. The found out that Yume could control fire and thunder, including being able to control anything or person. They found proof of that when Yume controlled Tasuki, making him sing a few songs, and making him do the "Chicken Dance."  
  
That day, the girls were very pleased with themselves, and went to bed as happy as Konan on a bright, sunny day. One by one, the seishi also went to bed, happy, and ready for their adventure.  
  
The next morning was fast. They took two horses, Kouran sitting with Chichiri, while Yume was stuck with Tasuki. Nuriko just floated above their heads, scaring everyone they passed. On the way there, the girls told jokes, acted out people from their world, and told the seishi what their world was like.  
  
"Remember?" Nuriko asked his friends, "We went there with Miaka, and that was where she summoned Suzaku." The seishi smiled at the memory. The girls listened, quietly, as the seishi explained about "The Universe of The Four Gods" and its legend. At sundown, they reached an inn close to the mountain to rest. They rented two rooms. Kouran with Yume, Chichiri with Nuriko, and Tasuki. Poor guy.  
  
As Kouran lied in bed, she turned around and faced the ceiling. She shivered as the cool breeze lazily swept past her face, making her hair sway on her pillow. She listened to the quiet but peaceful silence, until, sleep finally overcame her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the group left their horses at the inn and started up. The walk was silent, since none could think of anything to say. Each were lost in their own world. Until, Yume finally asked the one question that hung on everyone's minds. "What do you think Taiitsukun meant when she said "it will appear when you find out about the truth about life?" Yume suddenly asks.  
  
"I don't know, but hopefully, we'll find the answer up there" Kouran replied sadly, looking up to the tall, dark mountain. "All we can do is hope now" Nuriko added. The rest of the day was also boring, except for when Nuriko crept up behind Tasuki and whispered into his ear "Boo!" That just set him off running up the mountain screaming "Ghost!" everyone cracked up as Tasuki ran back down screaming that it was too lonely up there and that it was too dark.  
  
Kouran then grinned. She told him in a low voice "Watch out, Tasuki. One of those steps might lead you into a pond!" She and Yume burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Tasuki gave them his glare before asking "How'd you know I was afraid of water?" Yume grinned and replied " 'Cause when we were outside, you stayed as far as you could from the pond." Tasuki mumbled something about "hating girls" before being simply quiet the rest of the way.  
  
By noon, everyone was getting tired. Their feet were aching with pain. "Are we almost there?" Yume asked, in a tired, grumpy voice. "Almost, no da" Chichiri replied, sweatdrops running down his face. Then an idea popped in Kouran's head. She grinned. She held her hands close to each other, shaping a ball, and thought of pushing her chi into that spot, filling it up with water. It didn't work. She tried again, this time thinking of the wetness and coldness of water. She opened her eyes, and saw floating between her hands.. A water ball! 'Yes!! I finally did it!' She then looked for a victim and spotted Chichiri. She grinned, again. She aimed, and threw, hoping that it would hit.  
  
A loud "Daa!!" and Kouran knew she had hit her target. She grinned. She spotted a wet blue-haired monk, looking around for the suspect, looking pissed off. Everyone burst out laughing at the soaked monk. Five minutes later, everyone was holding onto their sides from laughing too much. "Tasuki, na no da?" Chichiri said, as his friend looked up at him innocently. " Did you do this, no da?" the now dry monk asked.  
  
"Nope, he didn't, I did!" Kouran said laughing again. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist, besides, you were hot, weren't you?" Kouran replied innocently. Chichiri just gave her a look, before chuckling. After throwing a water ball at each of her friends, they continued on toward the top. At sundown, they finally reached the top. What they saw surprised the brave seishi and girls. At the top, they saw a big mansion or palace, old from desertion. The plants that were once growing were dead. The fog seemed to cover everything, now. The group entered slowly. Chichiri in the lead, followed by Kouran, and Yume clinging onto her. At the end was Tasuki, shivering, not from the cold, but from the scariness coming from the mansion.  
  
They slowly entered the building. "I don't sense anything here, no da" Chichiri whispered to the others. As they left the first room and entered the old hallway, their footsteps echoed on the wood floor. They passed locked rooms, ripped walls, sometimes skeletons, and bones. Once in a while, they might pass a hole or clave in the wall. As they came closer, the halls became darker, and the world seemed so far away. Soon, they were walking in the darkness, only walking in a straight line, afraid that they might run into something ugly.  
  
After about half an hour, Chichiri finally hit something hard. Since everyone else didn't know, they accidentally kept walking, causing them to run into him. "Daaa" was heard from under the dog pile. "Sorry, 'Chiri!" Tasuki told his friend, grinning, ear to ear.  
  
"Good thing I'm a ghost" Nuriko chirped. Yume and Kouran gave Nuriko a glare, but kept silent.  
  
"Well, lets go, we haven't come across anything yet, so maybe the demon is dead.." Yume said happily.  
  
Everyone was silent as Chichiri slowly pushed opened the rusty, old, wooden doors. A cloud of dust arose as the doors creaked open. Inside, there was broken furniture, a few more bones here and there, but worst of all, it held a rotten, dry scent. As the group entered, their footsteps echoed on the walls and arose up more hundred year old dust.  
  
Enjoy??? Please review, even flame if ya want, cause at least I know you read this! ^^ *echo*.... I really need to do something about that..-_-;; ja ne! 


	4. ummchicken?

Chiri's Note: I'm so ashamed!! Only two freaking pages!! Kouran can do the disclaimer today...  
  
Kouran: ^^ Angela doesn't own anything, except for me..al though, she does want a bit of Chichiri..ja ne!  
  
At the center of the ancient room, was a tall, stone circular thick pole. Designed around the pole was a bat-like creature, its eyes gleaming, as if it was alive. Just a stare at it made all your hairs stand on end. Atop off the stony pole, laid a small, blood red, circular jewel. The jewel shined with a bright, but also dark, light. Kouran walked slowly forward toward the jewel, reaching her hand out to touch it. Chichiri yelled out "Kouran, stop, na no da!" but it was too late.  
  
As soon as Kouran came in reach of the red jewel, the creature on the pole sprang to life, jumping up, and letting out a deadly, high-pitched growl. It then grabbed Kouran with its claws. She screamed in freight. The creature smiled, showing its many sharp, fang-like teeth. Then it spoke. "If you want her back, you must defeat me, for I am the demon or darkness that guards this powerful jewel" it told them. The four frowned. This was going to be hard.  
  
Yume looked at her friend with a worried expression. Kouran was trying her best to breath. She kicked the monster a few times, trying to break free of his grasp. Then she remembered the times when Kouran rescued her. She put on a determined face and got into a position, waiting for the creature to attack. Chichiri took off his mask and held his staff in front off him, also getting into a battle pose. Tasuki pulled out his fan, pointing it at the evil demon. Nuriko drained his energy into his magical bracelets, making him stronger, also being able to fight the demon. All four had confident faces, and hearts, as they fought for their friend's life.  
  
Yume created lightning balls in the palm of her hands, shooting them at the creature. Chichiri closed his eye, chanting a spell, as chi blasts were targeted at the creature. Tasuki yelled "Rekka Shin'en!" every second, causing his magical, diamond fan to shoot fire at the demon. But still it wasn't enough. The demon kept blocking their attacks with its wings. It sometimes let out a high, loud scream that made everyone weaker. Nuriko tried strangling it, but it only opened its wings, and threw him into the wall.  
  
As the sun rose, everyone were starting to get tired, and their strength went down. Just as everyone started to loose hope, Yume came up with an idea. She looked at everyone with sad eyes. She then looked at her tired best friend that had been with her through all the bad and good times. Kouran was trying her hardest to stay awake. She then saw Yume's sad smile. She felt a twist at the bottom of her stomach as she stared after her friend as she stood up.  
  
Yume walked over to the monster, and grinned. He looked at her, with a devilish glint in his eye. Yume waited. The monster smiled wickedly as he got ready to attack. 'The fool. She doesn't know that she could be eaten, now does she?' Yume got ready as the demon let out a laugh. The demon moved forward as he opened his mouth. He was planning to eat her! Everyone saw this. They each started yelling to the girl, trying to stop her!  
  
The demon launched at Yume, his mouth wide open, showing all his teeth. Yume grinned. She jumped into the demon, surprising it. She then pulled up all her power, creating a lightning ball the size of a wagon wheel, and threw it, with all her might, into the monster's throat. The demon let out a shriek as he slowly burst into flames. Yume's last word's were "Sayonara, everyone. May we meet again. Goodbye, Kouran." as the monster burst into flames, leaving only ashes.  
  
Everyone immediately rushed to the ash covered body. Kouran was in tears as she lifted her friend onto her lap. "Yume? Yume?!" she asked over and over again, but wasn't answered. All the seishi could do was watch and cry. Finally, Yume opened her eyes. Kouran smiled with hope. "Yume! Hang on! We need to get you to a doctor, right now!" she ordered, but was stopped by a soft hand. Kouran looked down. Her friend was smiling.  
  
"Kouran, you know I can't be helped" she whispered, "the flames and the lightning ball took too much out of me." "But, you can't go!" Kouran yelled, new tears rushing out. "At least you get to go home now.." her friend said quietly. She coughed as blood spat out of her mouth. "What do you mean?" Kouran asked. Yume smiled. "I finally realize what Taiitsukun was saying. The truth about life. The truth about life is when you live to love and care for others, not yourself. You even die for them. Not on yourself, but for others. That's the answer" Yume answered, smiling at her friend.  
  
All of a sudden, a light shined in front of them. They looked up. The red circular jewel was floating to them! As Kouran reached out for it, the edges broke a part, shaping a beautiful, red, heart-shaped jewel! She held it in her arms as she felt a warmth and strength enter her. She looked over to her friend. Yume smiled one last time at the four people who made her truly happy, before her eyelids slowly closed.  
  
"Yume!" Kouran yelled in tears as a light shone from the jewel, and all became darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouran: *sweatdrop* She's still hiding in the corner in shame .so I'll be saying goodbye now.ja ne!! *runs off yelling bloody murder* ^^ 


	5. the choice

Chiri's Note: Kuso!! Three pgs.well, please review! Ja- Oh..again, I don't own anyone except for Kouran and Chichiri..shoot! Sorry! I forgot that I also owned Yume. I'm going mental.. * rock is thrown at Angela* What was that for?? ?????:You don't own Chichiri!! I wish I did then, happy?? *echo* Yume: You forgot about me???!!! Uh-oh..*runs off* ja ne!  
  
***************Chapter 5***************  
  
Kouran finally opened her eyes. She was in a canopy bed. 'Where are we? Where's everyone else? Are they hurt?' She tried to see where she was by looking around the room. All she saw was fog. She slowly sat up to have a better view. All of a sudden, four little blue-haired girls came running in. "Hi Kouran! We're Nyan-Nyan!" one yelled. "You came, and we fixed and healed!" another told. They all crowded around Kouran smiling.  
  
"Where am I?" Kouran asked quietly. "You're on Mt. Taikyoku!" a Nyan-Nyan yelled happily! "Taiitsukun brought you and everyone else here!" another Nyan-Nyan yelled. Kouran listened carefully to what the Nyan-Nyans said. Soon, she realized something. "Oh, I forgot!" she yelled, "I have to go ask Taiitsukun something!" She jumped out of bed, heading for the door. Out in the hall, she looked left and right, trying to find the right way to go. She chose left. She ran down the hall until she reached two big doors. With all her might, she pushed them open.  
  
The room inside was twice as big as hers! She gasped. In front of her was Taiitsukun. She floated slowly over to her, frowning slightly. "Well, you retrieved the jewel, but lost someone for it" the Creator said sadly. "Is there any way to bring her back?" Kouran asked desperately. The Creator smiled. "You'll see" she told the sad girl, "but for now, go visit your friends!" Kouran left Taiitsukun, running off to find her friends. The first person she found was Nuriko. She was running in the halls, and didn't notice when she accidentally ran through him. She realized a second later, apologizing a hundred times.  
  
He followed her in the search for the missing friends. Nuriko told Kouran that Tasuki shouldn't be disturbed, because he was resting in his room, when he saw him earlier. "So, one more to go" Kouran replied happily. She ran down the hall to kitchen, when she accidentally ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Kouran apologized over and over.  
  
"That's ok, no da!" a SD monk replied, helping her up.  
  
"Well, what an odd way to find a friend..." Nuriko replied, chuckling.  
  
"Yup, running into him of all things." Kouran added in. Chichiri just stared back and forth at the two, question marks appeared in his head. ' I wonder what they're talking about, na no da.'  
  
As everyone ate their dinner, Tasuki was still missing. "Maybe he's still tired." Nuriko suggested. "Maybe.." was all Kouran replied as a thought appeared in her head. That night, everyone had a peaceful, restless sleep. Not a nightmare anywhere.  
  
That morning, Tasuki finally appeared as everyone gathered in the main room, where Taiitsukun waited for them. Everyone was surprised at Tasuki's appearance as he entered the room, his head down. Tasuki had big black shades under his eyes. The thought came into Kouran's mind again. 'Is it love?' But, was quickly pushed away as Taiitsukun spoke. "I'm guessing you all know why I gathered you here. You have successfully retrieved the jewel, and now, Konan will be forever in peace. Also, now Kouran and Yume's jobs are fulfilled, so they are allowed to leave" she told all four, looking each of them in the eye. "What do you mean by "they" and me and "Yume?" Kouran asked her curiously.  
  
Taiitsukun smiled for the first time. "My child, remember yesterday when you asked me if there was any way to revive your friend, Yume?" she asked as Kouran nodded, "Well, I was having a chat with Suzaku yesterday, and when he found out about what Yume did, he agreed with me." A smile slowly spread across Kouran's pale face as she asked "Does that mean. Yume will come back?!" Taiitsukun smiled and nodded. Everyone immediately brightened. Tasuki smiled, showing his fang-like teeth, Nuriko laughed with joy, and Kouran's eyes shined with happiness as she ran forth and gave Taiitsukun a hug. Chichiri saw this. He turned SD (super-deformed) and did a "happy dance" with Tasuki. That day was a great one that all the brave, courageous people in the world deserved.  
  
The next day, Kouran packed her belongings, getting ready for the fast trip home. As she packed, she thought. She was both sad and happy. She would get to see Yume again! But, she would have to leave her new friends, and this wonderful place. A tear slide down her cheek as she thought of leaving Chichiri forever. Never hearing the words, "na no da" again. She stopped packing. She went over to her window. She stared outside at the clouds and listened to the creatures below her. She thought about the things she did with Chichiri. Even though it was only a short time, she got used to her monk friend. Also looking out his window, was Chichiri with his mask off. He thought of the special moments from when he first met Kouran until now. He knew he would miss her dearly but didn't want to stop her. 'Am I falling in-love again, no da?' He watched the clouds move across the sky slowly, as he. felt a single tear slide down his cheek. He sighed again, as the wound in his heart re-opened. He slowly climbed into bed, falling asleep after time.  
  
Kouran sighed. She quickly finished packing her belongings. After they were all packed, she slid into bed, slowly falling asleep, as tears sprang out anew.  
  
The next day was a slow one. At noon, everyone was finally awake. As Kouran appeared in the room, a light in front of her shone as a figure appeared. Kouran recognized it immediately and ran to her, arms wide open. "Yume!" she cried as she hugged the figure. Yume smiled and hugged back. "Missed ya, Kouran" she whispered. As everyone else came, they joined the group hug around Kouran and the re-awoken Yume.  
  
Finally, it came the time that everyone dreaded. "Girls, stand here please" Taiitsukun ordered, pointing in front of her. The girls obeyed, looking at the three seishi sadly.  
  
*sigh* I never liked the ending...please review and flames let me know that you're still kind enough to read this!! ^^ ja ne, minna! 


	6. Sayonara

Chiri's Note: *falls to the group in shame* my god, one page!!! ARG! *sigh* not even that old yet. Kouran's doing disclaimer again.. Kouran: Angela owns no-one except me and Yume, though she wishes she owned Chichiri *grinz* ja ne!  
  
As a red light surrounded them, tears sprang from Yume and Kouran's eyes. "Good bye!" they yelled. The three returned the answer, all in tears. Chichiri's mask fell off, landing on the ground, as tears sprang from his eyes. Kouran gave him a smile, filled with love, and care. He returned it.  
  
As the girls floated into the air, Tasuki and Chichiri told them something before it was too late. "Aishiteru, Kouran!" Chichiri yelled. "Aishiteru, Yume!" Tasuki yelled. Both watched as both girls smiled. "Aishiteru" they replied as they departed that world forever. Tears sprang silently from the two girl's eyes as they left their loved one's.forever.  
  
The girls opened their eyes, finally. They were back in the library! They looked up. Floating above them was the book, "The Universe of the Four Gods!" It stayed there for a moment, before disappearing in a red light. The girls stared at each other before remembering what happened in the book. Half an hour later, they both dried their tears as they slowly left the room.  
  
The next day, the girls turned in their reports on Ancient China, getting an A+ each. At lunch, the girls sat together, and talked about the book. "This is an adventure I'll never forget" Kouran told her friend, grinning. "I'll never forget the people we met there. Who knows? Maybe we'll meet them again, someday.." Yume answered. The girls looked at each other. They grinned and lived a happy long life. Little did they know..they were going to meet those three special people again...  
  
Well, that's about it! Thank you for anyone who read this..*echoecho* *sigh* I'm growing wrinkles!!! Leave me alone, already!!! *throws a mallet into the air..causeing it to fall back downward and knock Angela out* ja ne! Please review!ne to their  
ut for others. . her mouth. ed up all her power, creating a lightning ball the size of 


End file.
